


the one where sirius nearly dies

by fleursowl



Series: close calls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Physical hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursowl/pseuds/fleursowl
Summary: Remus and James are called into the hospital when Sirius gets into an accident.(otherwise known as I suck as summaries)
Relationships: Past James Potter/Lily Evans, Past James Potter/Regulus Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: close calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	the one where sirius nearly dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaeilgelupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/gifts).



> this was written for the wonderful @gaeilgelupin who got hit by a bike the other day, and has thankfully recovered. love you idiot <3  
> also sort of a sequel thing to my other work, 'the one where remus nearly dies' :)

“Where is he?” Remus demanded as soon as he’d pushed through the doors of the hospital, whirling around to find the reception desk.  
He quickly hurried over, ignoring the strange looks thrown his way at his dramatic entrance and dishevelled appearance- and maybe also because of the strikingly good looking boy that was storming along with him.  
“Remus, how do these muggle hospitals work?” James asked, far too loudly all things considered, and Remus elbowed him to shut up as he impatiently hopped from foot to foot to wait their turn at the desk.  
As soon as they’d reached the front James near jumped over the counter in his desperation, Remus having to physically restrain him from strangling the unhelpful receptionist despite feeling like doing so himself.  
Remus tugged James backwards with a tight hold on his shirt, dragging him over to stand by the elevator door. To the casual observer, Remus probably seemed the face of utter composure and calm, yet his frantic jabbing at the elevator door button and subconscious chewing on his lip as his now darkened amber eyes darted around betrayed him to those who knew him best.

Finally, the doors opened, and the two boys reeled backwards at the figure that emerged from them.  
“Oh. Hello.” Regulus Black said a little awkwardly, adjusting his yellow scarf around his neck uncomfortable.  
James simply stared at him, having not seen him since they had left Hogwarts, and had no knowledge that he and Sirius were on visiting-each-other-in-hospital terms.  
Remus rolled his eyes a little at James’ incompetence, stepping forwards to shake Regulus’ hand rather more frantically than he would’ve liked.  
“Good to see you, Regulus. I’d love to stay and talk, but…” Remus trailed off hopefully, not wanting to outright say it but hoping that Regulus would catch onto his meaning. Regulus nodded with a tight-lipped smile, his eyes darting over to James’ flushed face and back.  
“He’s in room seven, fourth floor. See you again, maybe.” Regulus said briskly, smoothly gliding past them and out of the hospital doors.   
“Well, at least that means he isn’t dead,” Remus muttered as the two stepped into the now-empty elevator.  
He glanced over at James in the mirror, taking quick note of his flustered expression and fidgety hands.   
“Do you want to talk-” Remus started saying, but was quickly shut down.   
“No.” James replied, simply but firmly. “One thing at a time. Let’s go find Sirius and see what mess he’s got himself into.” 

Remus nodded, and James shot him a grateful look, forever thankful for his friend’s ability to understand everything. As soon as they reached Sirius’ door James pushed right on through, but Remus paused, hesitated before he could follow him.   
_‘What are you doing? Go on, go to him!’_ Remus’ heart yelled, but his feet were frozen by the mantra repeating in his mind.   
_‘What if he_ is _dead? What if he doesn’t want to see you? What if he’s hurt so bad he doesn’t remember you?’_ A nasty voice whispered at the back of Remus’ mind, and he shook his head, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Re?” a voice called weakly from inside the room, and it flipped Remus’ stomach. He hurriedly rushed inside, cursing himself for daring to hesitate.

Inside, Sirius was lying in bed in a spacious but still somehow cramped hospital room, James sitting next to him on a flimsy plastic chair. Remus stood there, his eyes taking in the sight of Sirius wounded, hospitalised.   
It was both better and worse than his mind had imagined.   
For one, Sirius was alive, sat up, he was speaking, he remembered Remus, he still loved and wanted to see him, and the smile still in his face settled Remus’ worries slightly. However, the bruising all along his face- a purple cheek, a crooked nose, a split and puffy lip, scrape marks on his chin and forehead, a black eye- were far more vivid than Remus could’ve visualised. His arm had been put in a cast, there were bandages around his waist, and his leg was suspended in a slightly stiff position.

“Baby,” Remus breathed in horror, rushing over to Sirius with anxious hands, wanting to touch, to heal, to _hold_ , but not wanting to hurt Sirius more in the process.   
“C’mere,” Sirius laughed, reaching shakily with his unbandaged hand to wrap it around Remus’ waist, tugging the boy to him gently.   
Remus gently wrapped his arms around Sirius, burying his face in Sirius’ hair and breathing in his scent. Okay, okay. Sirius was still here. He still had him. 

James fidgeted in the seat beside the bed, wanting to join and hold his best mates, but not wanting to interrupt their moment.   
“Get over here, Jamie.” Sirius said in a slightly muffled voice, wrapped up in Remus’ arms and oversized sweatshirt.   
He let out a happy noise of relief, hopping onto the bed and covering the two with his arms as best he could, feeling as though in some small way he could protect them all from the dangers of the outside world.

Once they had all calmed down a little, James and Remus pulled back to sit in their respective chairs and Sirius smiled a little smugly in the middle- now that he had recovered a little and was with his two favourite people, he was quite enjoying the extra attention he got.   
“So. How did you end up here?” Remus said rather sternly, his chin rested on his folded hands, and Sirius squirmed a little in guilt.   
“I got hit by a bike-“ he started explaining, but was interrupted by James’ shriek.   
“A bike? A _BIKE_? A _muggle_ did this? By Merlin, I swear I’ll hunt them down and-“   
Sirius waved him off with a grin, patting James’ frantically moving hands.   
“Don’t worry Jamie, they’re the one who found my phone to call my emergency contacts once the am-bu-lance came to get me.” Sirius said carefully, glancing over at Remus to check he’d pronounced it properly.   
Remus nodded absentmindedly, trying to piece together the events and work through it logically.   
“So you have Regulus as an emergency contact, still?” he asked gently, watching carefully for Sirius’ reaction.   
Sirius’ face lit up a little and he nodded eagerly, but not before glancing over at James to check it was okay he spoke about it. James waved his approval with rather flushed cheeks, and Sirius launched into an explanation.

“It’s great news, really- I never could face removing him from my phone as an emergency contact, and so the person who hit me- their name was Alex- called him as well as you two, and he got here sooner because he’s living in London now, moved out of my parents’ place.” Sirius began saying, and Remus watched with pride as Sirius’ face no longer flickered with hurt at the thought of his parents and the time he’d spent living there.   
Wizard therapy really did wonders.   
“Anyway, he came in to see me, gave me the shock of my life, nearly finished me off, to be honest- and once he’d made sure I was alright and laughed at me for getting hurt by a _bike,_ of all things, not even a motorbike- how cool would that be!- he started telling me about how he met this person- their name was-is, but he’s not seeing them anymore- Taylor, and they’re a muggle, and Regulus really liked them and he left my parents’ house once and for all, and moved in with Taylor, and things ended up just not working out, so he’s got his own place in London now, and is focusing on his education- he’s going to university.” Sirius finished breathlessly, his face glowing with pride.

James nodded along with a more sober yet unreadable expression, making noncommittal noises here and there at appropriate times.   
“That’s really good, Pads. We can go visit him when you’re a little better.” Remus said softly, squeezing Sirius’ hand.   
“How long until you’re allowed out? Lily and the others will probably wanna come see you too.” James asked, and Remus noted with another glimmer of pride that he didn’t stumble over his ex’s name anymore.   
Hopefully, that would make things less awkward at the next Hogwarts reunion.   
“Not sure, it already feels like I’ve been here for _ages._ ” Sirius whined, throwing his head back and wincing a little.   
Remus reached out and put his hand on Sirius’ neck, tilting it forwards again and putting a pillow behind it.   
“Just focus on getting better, love, and I’ll get you back home as soon as possible.” he said, and Sirius softened a little.   
“Doctor’s orders, eh?” James grinned, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head, and Remus was struck with a very vivid memory of James trying to impress Lily in every class, ever back at Hogwarts. How times had changed.   
Remus sat back a little, still holding Sirius’ hand, and watched Sirius and James get into an argument over whether surviving getting hit by a motorbike or a double-decker bus was cooler, and smiled contentedly.   
They might be a bunch of barely-alive, struggling for cash misfits, but they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
